Kingdom Hearts : FoaV ・ Consumed Beings
by iChoulicio
Summary: Taking place 44 years before the original KH, Ellone has lost her emotions, but her memories remain. Looking for the boy in her memories, who wields the keyblade Lionheart. Don't read if you expect KH characters to appear. Based on Writer of Ruin's KH RP.
1. PLOT

Kingdom Hearts : Consumed Beings

When she woke up from dreaming, the only thing that came to her mind was a boy – a grey haired boy who had a lion-like design on his weapon. The next thing that came to her was the object that she was holding, and out of the blue, she called it "_Lure Breaker"_. At first it took her a while to realize what she said, then it dawned to her that it was her weapon and no one else's.

Her surrounding was empty and no one else was there. It was a beautiful town, but it was forever stuck in time of sunset. She was in front of a mansion, wondered why she was there in the first place.

_Why does it look so familiar?, _she thought to herself.

With only fragments of memory, she looked for the boy and the reason why she woke up in front of an old mansion.

_"It's alright. Everything will be okay, in the end," _his voice was faint, but it was carved solid in her memory.


	2. Prologue ・ épisode une

"Die."

That was all she said, using her bow and arrow; she hit Otax through his chest. "And with this, I summon Darkness..." she spoke, with her leader and Throne's help – they made it. Even without Alexia. If it wasn't for the power of the Keyblades of the Warriors, they wouldn't have made it. They turned to Noman, Ellone and Ikki, smiled and embraced one another.

The ground shook beneath them and this happened long ago too. They were turning into statues and back to the form where they slept for over a hundred years and was then reincarnated as themselves – to accompany the Keyblade warriors. "We will miss you," said the dark-skinned apprentice, Luya, as she embraced every one of the Keyblade warriors; and she managed to catch a glimpse of Seraph – who held Noman's hand to her chest and kissed him on the lips. Throne, on the other hand embraced Ikki and Ellone. Though Ellone was sad, this cheered her up. At least they were no longer hidden in the darkness of Otax, the villain of the worlds.

It was as if everyone said "I love you" to each other. It felt beautiful.

No longer afterwards, Noman, Ellone and Ikki woke up, to find themselves no more on Otax's world – but instead, at the Siberian Fortress, where they received their weapons – all in common. The Keyblades. Their magician friends lined up in front of them – like statues. Seraph holding her bow and arrow, ready to shoot anyone. Luya, standing up brave and strong and Throne with his triton – looking like Neptune without the tail.

"Even though she's a statue now, I swear she's beautiful," Noman said and Ellone nodded, without words to speak. It was then that they heard sobs, and turned to their side to find Ikki – hugging Throne's statue, extremely sad. "Don't go!" Ikki was really sad and Throne pretty much was a great friend even though they had the total opposite personalities.

Opposites attract, and this was the main lesson they all learned in their long journey.

* * *

><p>"So, what are the two of you going to do after this?" the leader, Noman, asked. They had sat in a circle, but unmoving from the sight of the statues of their friends.<p>

"I will... I willl..." Ikki was starting to sob, and Ellone smiled. The blue-haired girl hugged the boy and whispered, "Continue." Ikki felt touched by her attempt to make him feel better and Ikki inhaled deeply, "I will ask Merlin to be his apprentice... And learn about more magic in Hollow Bastion."

Ellone patted him from behind and Ikki's tears fell to her shoulder, "It's alright to cry, it's hard to move on," and even if he was not used to being all emotional, he had to admit he missed Seraph and her short sentences. It was then that he joined Ellone's embrace and hugged both Ellone and Ikki. "I think I'll guard their statues," he said, almost too soft, but both Ellone and Ikki could hear him.

And amazingly, no one heard her, but she whispered it to herself, saying, "_I want to look for Atron, __and I will find him._"

* * *

><p>The three of them slept on the hard ground, still facing the statues of Seraph, Throne and Luya. Ellone was the first to wake up, but she knew she didn't want to disturb her friends. Noman was still peacefully sleeping and Ikki's eyes were... Swollen. Ellone smiled at her friends and sat up, to kiss the two on the cheek.<p>

"I'll see you guys again, I promise," she spoke and walked away.


	3. Prologue ・ épisode deux

And there she stood.

In front of the mansion, that seemed beautiful; but nothing felt right. She felt real, but for some reasons it was as if her heart was stone cold. The gate in front of her was locked, but she knew she had the key and the key was Lure Breaker. She had memories of the place but why, was she driven by something to come all the way here?

She remembered running here to see the old mansion – but nothing afterwards. Her Keyblade's end shot light towards the keyhole of the lock of the gate. Ellone prayed to herself that she will be fine on her own – she couldn't feel fear, but for some reasons praying for her well-being felt right.

Brushing her blue hair to the bak of her ear, she observed as the lock clicked to confirm that the gate was unlocked. Unaware of what might happen next, she walked past the gate and into the majestic brown mansion.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaah!"<p>

A boyish voice was heard from such an old boy – okay, maybe not so. But just about the age where they should work... And this boy, Ikki, was observing Merlin and Gaius' work on magic.

Living peacefully at Hollow Bastion – minus the works of Wyres, Ikki managed to improve his magic, though basically and mostly thunder-based magic – but still, much better than six years ago when he had to accompany Noman, Ellone, Atro- _Hmm, _Ikki thought to himself. The blonde haired boy smiled to himself wondering where his friends were.

_Noman must be still in the Siberian Fortress, and Ellone... Fudge, I still don't know where Ellone is an all these times she never visited me here! _He was surprised at his own thoughts, forgetting that he actually thought about this the day before, and the day before and the other day before.

With his mind distracted from Merlin's lecture about magic, he hugged his Keyblade to his chest, – at which he had already forgotten what the real name was – Wingy. Merlin noticed this and smiled, paused Gaius for a moment, then turned to Ikki.

"Ikki, if you're really worried, it's fine. You can go look for your friends," he said, smiling that old smile even Ikki felt guilty for. "You have already learned so much from us, it's time for you to learn things from outside, like... You know, skills," Gaius chuckled, but Merlin glared at him, and Ikki wondered what they meant.

"It's up to you, Ikki," Merlin said, holding a small handmade orange pouch from his room and handed it to Ikki, "It's your journey if it's your friend's."

Ikki was... Touched. It was that night that he finally decided. He thanked both Merlin and Gaius for their help.

"Wingy, it's time for action."

* * *

><p>A cigarette fell to the ground as sunrise came to the Siberian Fortress.<p>

The dark-skinned man stretched and tied his raven black hair neatly into the style that he had for so long, ever since... He forgot. Turning to his back, he could still see the statues of his friends. "Well friends, I've got some work to do so wait for me," he smiled a charming smile, especially towards the one statue of a girl holding a bow and arrow.

The man chewed on some leaves when his Keyblade materialized beside him. It looked like the Keyblade to be wield by King Mickey, but this one was more wild – the flames surround the one weapon – showing this man's true nature.

"Hey there old friend. Why'd you decide to come all of the sudden?" he asked. The weapon stayed there, unmoving. "Seriously, tell me," he spoke again, finishing up the leaves. The Keyblade disappeared and materialized in his hand instead.

"You want me to wield you _again_?" the black haired man grunted. "I have been guarding these three magicians without you, and whenever danger came you never came along, what do you want really?"

A similar light that happened to appear from Ellone's Keyblade appeared from the end of his, and the light, unlike the normal kind of light that traveled in a straight line – this one was insistent and traveled in curves, straight line – or whatever.

"Dude... What you did earlier was uncool but I think you're cool now," the man smiled. Turning to his three magician friends, "See you guys, hopefully very soon – and I promise I'll be here if danger comes to you guys," he smiled and waved; then jumped into the light that had expanded into a tunnel about his size.

"I, _Noman_, will now go on another epic journey."


End file.
